Rendez-vous à chaque printemps
by Kuroe Chaos
Summary: Chaque jour, Tomoe prenait soin du sanctuaire. Nanami s'entraînait à faire ses talismans, Misuki faisait son saké et Onikiri et Kotetsu tenaient compagnie à leur déesse. Chaque jour, Tomoe se rendait dans la cour du sanctuaire pour y retirer les mauvaises herbes et retirer le linge. Quand soudain, un beau jour de printemps, il aperçu un cerisier en fleur.
1. Chapter 1

_Chaque jour, Tomoe prenait soin du sanctuaire. Nanami s'entraînait à faire ses talismans, Misuki faisait son saké et Onikiri et Kotetsu tenaient compagnie à leur déesse._

 _Chaque jour, Tomoe se rendait dans la cour du sanctuaire pour y retirer les mauvais herbes et retirer le linge. Quand soudain, un beau jour de printemps, il aperçu un cerisier en fleur. Celui-ci était en avance, car ses confrères ne devaient fleurir que dans une à deux semaines. Le kitsune était comme hypnotisé. Dès qu'il posa son regard sur les pétales rosées du grand arbre, une vague de souvenir le frappa au cœur._

Le monde des yokais était sombre, froid. Aucun humain ne s'y aventurait, de peur d'être tué ou bien pire, mangé. Comme si cet endroit n'était pas assez effrayant, une guerre s'y déroulait. Le roi démon et son acolyte, le renard Tomoe, s'étaient mis en tête de conquérir les terres arides des yokais. Les deux individus se trouvaient dans une sorte de sanctuaire en ruine, buvant tranquillement un saké fraîchement volé. Le renard avait un air pensif alors que son ami riait de leurs méfaits.

-Tu as vu la tête de cet ogre quand je lui ai coupé son bras ? Une véritable poule mouillée. Je n'arrive pas à croire que des yokais aussi faibles existent.

-Tu es aussi heureux qu'un enfant devant des bonbons. Ne te lasseras-tu donc jamais ?

Tomoe rejeta ses longs cheveux argentés en arrière alors qu'il jaugeait du regard le Roi Démon qui se mit à faire de même. Les deux yokais n'avaient pas vraiment de points communs, à part peut-être cette sauvagerie qui les animait tout les deux. Le kitsune était plutôt calme alors que l'autre ne faisait rien pour cacher son amusement lorsque le sang coulait. Lui qui ne pouvait être tué, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'était le mot souffrance ou bien survie. Mais Tomoe s'en fichait de toute façon. Ils étaient amis.

-Me lasser ? Jamais de la vie. Une fois que le monde des yokais m'appartiendra, je m'attaquerais à celui des humains. Tout le monde me respectera, et je régnerai en maître !

-Hm, c'est un programme intéressant...

Tomoe eut un sourire alors qu'il fermait ses yeux bleutés. Les ambitions du yokai étaient grandes mais intéressantes aux yeux du renard. Il avait hâte d'assister à l'ascension du Roi Démon. À cette pensée, l'albinos rouvrit les yeux avant de regarder son interlocuteur.

-Au fait, quelle est la suite de notre programme ? Le Roi Dragon ?

-Non, pas exactement. Cette fois, nous allons nous attaquer à un plus gros gibier.

-Tu as envie de t'amuser à ce que je vois.

-Ce n'est pas exactement ça.

Le Roi Démon eut un sourire mystérieux alors qu'il se redressait en s'étirant brièvement, prêt à se remettre en route. Tomoe fronça les sourcils. Il n'appréciait pas toujours les surprises de son ami, et ce dernier semblait fier de celle-ci. Le kitsune soupira puis se redressa à son tour. De toute façon, quoiqu'il arrivait, tant que ça le divertissait, il le suivrait sans rien dire.

Les deux yokais se mirent donc en route. Ou du moins, Tomoe suivait le Roi Démon en regardant autour de lui. En face d'eux se trouvait une grande forêt de cerisiers. Les pétales rosés avait une note rougeâtre, comme tachés par un sang séché. Le renard gardait son air impassible même s'il était intrigué. L'odeur de l'hémoglobine imbibait l'air et une atmosphère pesante régnait dans les bois. Son ami ne semblait pas du tout dérangé et avait croisé ses bras derrière sa tête, marchant avec assurance vers une grande bâtisse au beau milieu de la forêt. Celle-ci ressemblait à un énorme temple fait d'or et de pierres précieuses. Tomoe ne put s'empêcher d'admirer cette demeure. L'entrée était une grande porte en bois de cerisier, encadrée par deux statues de renards à l'air menaçant et majestueux. Montant la garde, un homme portait un masque de renard, ce qui dissimulait totalement son visage. Il était droit comme un "i", devant la poret. Le fait qu'on ne puisse pas voir où il regardait perturbait le yokai aux cheveux blancs. Le Roi Démon s'avança vers lui et le garde réagit alors au quart de tour, pointant ses griffes sur la gorge du yokai. Une perle de sang coula le long de son cou avant que l'entaille ne cicatrise d'elle-même.

-Vous êtes ? demanda l'homme d'une voix froide.

-Nous sommes attendus par ta maîtresse, et je doute qu'elle apprécie de savoir que tu viens tout juste d'agresser un de ses invités, répondit le Roi Démon.

-Dame Kuroe est prudente. Je vous conseille de vous tenir tranquille.

Le garde retira sa main. Tomoe n'avait pu s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Son ami était impulsif et n'aimait guère être traité comme il venait de l'être. Et pourtant, il n'avait rien fait. Lui qui pensait qu'il allait tuer ce garde... Le kitsune était de plus en plus intrigué. Puis qui était cette Dame Kuroe ? La maîtresse de ces lieux ? Il supposait qu'elle devait un yokai. De toute façon, aucune divinité n'oserait s'installer en ces lieux. Le garde au masque de renard ouvrit rapidement la porte de cerisier. Celle-ci provoqua un grincement bien audible alors qu'elle s'ouvrait sur une sorte de grand hall d'entrée. Plusieurs servantes, des yokais de rang inférieur, portant le même masque, s'inclinèrent devant les nouveaux venus.

-Bienvenu au temple de Dame Kuroe, firent-elles en choeur.

Tomoe regardait autour de lui. Pourquoi portaient-ils tous des masques ici ? Etait-ce leur maîtresse qui les obligeait à les mettre ? Avant même d'avoir le temps de réfléchir plus profondément à la question, un homme aux cheveux blonds, habillés comme un ninja, les accueillis. Lui ne portait pas de masque et avait un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Ses yeux rosés fixaient les deux yokais. Tomoe ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait une queue et des oreilles de renard. Alors lui aussi était un kitsune, comme lui...

-Roi Démon, Tomoe, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au temple de Dame Kuroe. Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous indiquer vos appartements. Ma maîtresse vous recevra ce soir, à l'heure du dîner.

Tout en gardant son sourire qui avait une pointe d'amusement, il fit volt-face et se dirigea vers une porte à gauche du hall d'entrée. Les deux yokais le suivirent alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux, les servantes s'écartant sur leur passage. Tomoe plissa les yeux en fixant le Roi Démon. Qu'avait-il derrière la tête ? Il était évident qu'il voulait conquérir ce territoire, mais pourquoi était-il aussi sage ? S'il se comportait ainsi, c'était sûrement parce que leur ennemie devait être un yokai coriace...


	2. Chapter 2

-Tu vas enfin me dire où nous sommes ?

Tomoe était allongé sur son tatami, une coupelle de saké qu'une servante venait de lui servir. Son kimono ouvert sur son torse, il avait décidé de se détendre avant ce fameux dîner avec la maîtresse de ces lieux. Le Roi Démon faisait de même, buvant l'alcool encore chaud avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Voir le kitsune dans le doute était assez délectable. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir aussi troublé et comptait bien en profiter.

-C'est une surprise, Tomoe. En attendant, profites simplement du bon saké que l'on t'offre. Peut-être que tu pourrais aussi te détendre avec une servante, qui sait ?

Comme pour répondre à sa suggestion, le renard eut un rictus énervé alors qu'il repoussait brusquement la servante qui venait de le servir. Celle-ci lâcha un petit cri mais ne protesta pas, sortant de la chambre en silence même si son corps frêle tremblait de toutes parts. Le Roi Démon ne perdait pas son sourire, haussant un sourcil. Tomoe en avait assez de ces plaisanteries. Se levant après avoir bu, il remettait correctement son kimono.

-Je vais prendre l'air.

-Nous ne sommes pas censés sortir d'ici, tu sais ?

-Depuis quand te laisses-tu enfermer comme ça ? Je t'ai connu plus sauvage.

-Peut-être que je me suis assagi ?

-J'en doute, grogna le renard.

Rapidement Tomoe sortit de la chambre. Malgré le fait que les servantes portaient un masque, il pouvait deviner à leur attitude qu'elles étaient surprises de le voir. D'un seul regard, il leur intima de garder le silence alors qu'il se mit à arpenter les couloirs du temple. Tout était magnifique, propre, et finement décoré. On pouvait avoir l'impression d'être dans la demeure d'un roi. Son ami ne voulait pas attaquer de front... Oui, c'était sûr maintenant. Cette "Dame Kuroe" devait être puissante. Elle avait de l'influence. Le kitsune serra les dents. Ça ne l'amusait pas de se laisser traiter ainsi. Il n'était pas un yokai à qui on demandait d'attendre sagement dans une chambre le temps qu'on daigne le recevoir. Alors qu'il marchait d'un pas lent, il vit au bout du couloir une porte ouverte, menant dans ce qui semblait être un jardin intérieur. Il pouvait y sentir une présence. Plissant les yeux, prêt à attaquer, il sortit en regardant autour de lui. Le ciel, déjà sombre, commençait à se teinter de noir à cause de la nuit qui s'abattait sur le monde des yokais. Le jardin intérieur présentait une sorte de petit fleuve entouré de galets. L'eau semblait si pure que Tomoe avait l'impression que s'il y plongeait la main, celle-ci brûlerait sur le champ. L'herbe était verte et parfaitement coupée alors que des roses rouges entouraient l'endroit. Alors que le renard admirait ce nouveau lieu, son regard tomba alors sur la silhouette d'une jeune femme. De dos, celle-ci portait un kimono parfaitement blanc, tranchant sur ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses. Cependant, son habit était mal mis, laissant ses épaules à découvert. Dès qu'il la vit, il se remit en garde. Après tout, il n'était pas censé être là. Était-ce une servante ? La jeune femme qui ressemblait affreusement à une humaine fixait le ciel en silence avant de doucement tourner sa tête vers Tomoe. Son regard doré plongea dans le sien. La seule vue de ses iris pétillantes le figeait sur place. Quel était cette sensation à la fois de peur et de fascination ? Puis de toute façon, pourquoi avait-il peur d'une humaine ? Il ne ressentait aucun pouvoir venant d'elle. Après quelques instants, la jeune femme eut un sourire avant de se tourner complètement vers lui. Il pouvait remarquer que son kimono était en fait tellement mal mis qu'on pouvait presque voir sa poitrine. Une de ses jambes étaient d'ailleurs totalement apparente. Quelle était cette attitude négligée dans un temple ?

-Tomoe, n'est-ce pas ?

Le renard écarquilla les yeux mais se reprit rapidement. Hors de question de montrer son trouble devant une humaine. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, il la regardait d'un air hautain, un sourcil haussé.

-Qui es-tu ? Que fais une humaine dans le monde des yokais ?

À cette réflexion, la jeune femme eut un rire alors qu'elle plissait les yeux. Tomoe n'aimait pas du tout cette situation. Comme si quelque chose lui échappait. Lui qui adorait avoir le contrôle sur tout, là, il devait avouer qu'il était loin de l'avoir. Et cet abruti de Roi Démon qui ne voulait rien lui dire !

-Disons que... Je suis en visite. Je peux voir dans tes yeux que tu ne sais pas quoi en penser, ajouta-t-elle après un moment.

-Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça, sale humaine. Je suis un yokai et tu me dois le respect.

Une nouvelle fois, l'humaine ria. Qu'il était amusant ce kitsune ! Elle s'approcha alors de lui à pas lents en gardant son sourire. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de le toucher, elle s'arrêta, le regardant avec assurance. Cette jeune femme ne se doutait-elle donc pas du danger qu'il représentait ? Tomoe devait avouer qu'il était sidéré par cette audace.

-Comment te sens-tu ici ? Tu t'y plais ? Tu devrais te sentir un peu chez toi ici, non ?

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Et écartes toi !

Tomoe la poussa brusquement, ce qui la fit tomber au sol. Avoir une race inférieure qui le collait, ce n'était même pas dans ses options. L'humaine serra brièvement les dents avant de doucement lever les yeux vers le renard. Sur le moment, il crut voir une lueur sauvage mais celle-ci disparut aussitôt. Était-ce une idée qu'il s'était faite ? Doucement, la jeune femme se releva, époussetant son kimono blanc qui venait de se tâcher de terre. Elle gardait son air détendu.

-Je dois m'en aller.

Tomoe ne répondit rien. Ça l'arrangeait. Être en présence de cette humaine le perturbait trop. Ce regard qu'elle avait possédait le don de le troubler un peu trop à son goût. La concernée avait un sourire malicieux alors qu'elle adressa un dernier regard au yokai, avant de s'enfoncer dans le jardin, finissant par disparaître parmi les rosiers.


	3. Chapter 3

Le renard blond était venu chercher Tomoe et le Roi Démon afin de les emmener à la salle de banquet. Quand le kitsune aux cheveux blancs était revenu auprès de son ami, l'autre yokai avait tout de suite vu que quelque chose était arrivé. Cependant, il n'avait rien demandé car, il se doutait que son ami n'allait absolument rien lui dire. Lui ne disait rien alors pourquoi il ferait de même ? Il s'était donc contenté de sourire en gardant un silence absolu.

Après que le renard blond les ait guidés à travers le temple, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte qui fut aussitôt ouverte par des servantes. La salle de banquet était énorme. Tout au bout de celle-ci, une place était plus distinguée que les autres. Celle ci avait un dossier doré, avec un renard à son sommet. Derrière se trouvait un escalier menant à une autre pièce, cependant, Tomoe et le Roi Démon ne pouvaient rien voir à cause d'un rideau rouge sang qui cachait leur vision. Le blond leur indiqua deux places avec son habituel sourire en coin. Alors que les deux yokais s'installaient, celui aux cheveux rouges s'adressa au kitsune.

\- Dis moi, quel est ton nom ?

\- Je m'appelle Kuni, monseigneur, répondit le blond.

\- Monseigneur ? Je préfère Votre Majesté !

\- La seule personne qui mérite ce titre en ces lieux est Dame Kuroe.

Le kitsune l'avait ouvertement provoqué et semblait plutôt fier de lui. Tomoe put voir l'irritation dans le regard de son ami mais étonnamment, celui-ci ne répondit rien, se contentant de garder un sourire aux lèvres. Par la suite, le dénommé Kuni disparut derrière le rideau rouge, laissant les deux yokais seuls avec les servantes qui commencèrent à servir leurs plats.

Le temps passa et leur hôte ne se montrait toujours pas. Le Roi Démon ne sembla pas y prêter attention mais Tomoe, lui, s'impatientait. Après tout, il avait de quoi se poser des questions. Son ami qui agissait toujours de manière aussi sauvage avait, pour la première fois, choisi la diplomatie. Cela prouvait incontestablement que la maîtresse de ces lieux n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Alors que le kitsune retenait un soupir, il y eut soudain de l'agitation parmi les servantes qui s'agenouillèrent subitement au sol, le front à terre. Les deux yokais furent pris au dépourvu par ce soudain changement. L'air était maintenant tendu, presque électrique. Tomoe plissa les yeux alors que la fourrure de ses oreilles et de sa queue se hérissait doucement. Quant au Roi Démon, il tourna le regard vers le rideau rouge qui s'agitait afin de laisser passer une jeune femme. Tomoe crut s'étrangler en reconnaissant l'humaine qu'il avait bousculée sans vergogne quelques instants auparavant. Cependant, quelque chose était différent. Tout d'abord, elle portait un sublime kimono rouge avec un motif représentant des fleurs de cerisiers dorées. Ses cheveux noir de jais étaient remontés en un chignon tressé alors que deux longues mèches encadraient son visage. Ses épaules étaient toujours autant dénudées afin de montrer un collier ras-de-cou sur lequel était accroché une clé de cristal. Mais ce qui troubla le plus Tomoe était les oreilles et les neuf queues de renard qui l'accompagnait. C'était totalement différent de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. À présent, il pouvait sentir la pression écrasante de son pouvoir. Inconsciemment, ses oreilles blanches se baissèrent alors qu'un frisson parcourait son corps. Le Roi Démon eut un grand sourire un peu fou en la voyant alors qu'il se levait soudainement.

\- Dame Kuroe, j'ai bien cru que vous n'alliez jamais venir.

Tomoe regardait son ami avec des yeux ahuris. Il n'avait plus du tout le contrôle de la situation. La femme qu'ils étaient censés amadouer se trouvait être celle qu'il avait offensé et bousculé. La jeune kitsune aux neufs queues eut un léger rire alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers avec lenteur, accompagnée de Kuni qui prenait soin de ne jamais la regarder dans les yeux. Le renard le remarqua une fois qu'elle s'était approchée: ses pupilles étaient maintenant deux fentes menaçantes. Malgré le fait que le Roi Démon venait de lui adresser la parole, Kuroe le regardait lui, et il pouvait voir dans son regard qu'elle se délectait de la situation. Elle était comme un chat jouant avec une souris et en l'occurence, Tomoe était le pauvre rongeur. La kitsune le fixa longuement avant de se tourner vers le Roi Démon.

\- Disons que j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu pour me préparer. Un petit impertinent a pris un malin plaisir à me salir durant ma balade nocturne.

Le renard serra les poings sans rien dire alors que Kuni lâchait un léger rire. Le blond, qui avait pour charge de veiller sur sa maîtresse, avait vu la scène. Cependant, Kuroe, depuis toujours, lui avait interdit d'agir si jamais elle avait des problèmes. D'ailleurs, cela l'amenait souvent à se demander pourquoi il devait veiller sur elle... La jeune femme regarda alors tour à tour les deux yokais avec un sourire. Ce sourire était doux, mais derrière celui-ci, Tomoe pouvait voir à quel point le danger était grand.

\- Mon temple vous plait-il ? Êtes-vous bien servis ?

\- Vos servantes sont très compétentes, Dame Kuroe.

\- J'en suis ravie. Et toi, Tomoe, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda leur hôte.

Le renard cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en regardant son interlocutrice. Il détestait cette sensation. Il se sentait humilié et avait l'impression d'être une sorte de pantin entre les mains de cette femme. Sans même qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, une rage et une haine intenses fleurirent en lui. Tout ses muscles se contractèrent alors que sa voix était glaciale.

\- Quelconque, fit-il simplement.

Le Roi Démon se tourna vers Tomoe, l'air surpris tandis que Kuroe riait délicatement. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire alors qu'elle allait à sa place. Le yokai aux cheveux rouges se rassit avant de se tourner vers son ami qui fit de même, n'adressant pas un seul regard à la maîtresse des lieux. Il était tellement en colère que tout le domaine aurait pu brûler s'il s'était laissé aller.

Le repas se passa dans un silence absolu. Et durant tout ce temps, les servantes demeurèrent agenouillées au sol, totalement immobile, alors que Kuni faisait le service. Tomoe ne put s'empêcher d'être intrigué, cependant, il se retint de tout commentaire. À la fin du repas, Kuroe se leva puis tourna son regard dorés vers les deux yokais.

\- Sur ce, je vous laisse. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Inclinant brièvement la tête, elle remonta les escaliers, passant derrière le rideau rouge. Immédiatement, Tomoe se leva avec brusquerie et sortit de la salle afin de retourner dans leur chambre. Le Roi Démon écarquilla les yeux face à une telle violence et ne perdit pas de temps avant de le rattraper.

\- Hey Tomoe, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Le renard ne répondit absolument rien tant qu'il était dans les couloirs. Une fois dans leurs appartements, il se tourna vers son ami alors que son visage était déformé par la colère. Il montrait les crocs alors que ses oreilles étaient plaquées en arrière. Pour la première fois, la rage dans le regard bleuté de Tomoe figea sur place le Roi Démon.

\- Qu'est-on venu faire ici ?! J'aurais préféré qu'on brûle ce maudit temple et qu'on égorge cette truie ! Pourquoi la seule fois où tu te montres sage, c'est pour courber l'échine devant une femme de son espèce ?!

\- Vous êtes de la même- commença le Roi Démon en essayant de plaisanter.

\- Ne rigole pas avec ça, Roi Démon ! Si tu ne me donnes pas une seule bonne raison de me tenir tranquille, je te jure que je vais sur le champ lui trancher la tête !

Son ami fixait Tomoe, totalement pris au dépourvu. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le renard réagirait de cette façon. Cependant, c'était plutôt amusant d'un côté. Il venait de trouver une personne qui arrivait à lui faire perdre son calme. Les lèvres du yokai aux cheveux rouges s'étirèrent en un sourire alors que doucement il posait sa main sur l'épaule du kitsune.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas, tu te ferais tuer.

\- Pardon ?! s'emporta Tomoe.

\- Écoutes moi au lieu de beugler.

Le Roi Démon avait maintenant une voix autoritaire qui atténua légèrement la colère de son ami. Gardant ses poings serrés, il fixait le yokai en attendant ses explications. Celles-ci avaient intérêt à être bonnes. Les deux hommes s'assirent alors que le plus calme commençait.

\- Je me suis renseigné sur elle. Elle possède un domaine qui s'étend sur toute la forêt de cerisiers. C'est gigantesque. Et pour régner sur un espace aussi large, il est évident qu'il faut du pouvoir. Beaucoup de pouvoir.

\- Continue.

\- C'est une kitsune mais tu as remarqué que quelque chose était différent n'est-ce pas ?

Tomoe fronçait les sourcils, se remémorant les images de Kuroe lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans la salle du banquet. Finalement, il finit par mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas. Après tout, c'était assez flagrant.

\- Elle possède neuf queues.

\- En effet. De nature, les femmes kitsunes sont séductrices et joueuses, mais certaines d'entre elles, à force de séduire et de tuer les hommes qu'elles convoitent, finissent par acquérir un grand pouvoir. Ainsi, leurs queues se multiplient. Elles en ont une, puis deux, puis trois... Je te laisse imaginer la force qu'elle possède pour en avoir neuf.

Tomoe écarquillait doucement les yeux au fur et à mesure des explications de son ami. La tension qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'elle était arrivée lui revint en mémoire. Un frisson qu'il commençait à bien trop côtoyer parcourut son corps. Il devait avouer qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à elle. De plus, ils étaient sur son territoire, elle avait certainement des soldats prêts à se battre pour elle. Le renard baissa le regard avec frustration. Le Roi Démon l'observa, un sourire aux lèvres. Il voulait en découdre. C'était bien. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Il y a un moyen de la tuer.

Cette simple phrase réussit à attirer l'attention du yokai.

\- Tu as remarqué la clef de cristal autour de son cou ? Il s'agit d'une clé qui contrôle le flux de sa magie. Celui qui la possède peut bloquer tous ses pouvoirs. Cependant, tu te doutes bien qu'elle ne laisse approcher personne.

\- Alors comment comptes-tu faire ?

\- C'est assez simple. Tu vas la séduire. Te rapprocher d'elle. Et une fois qu'elle aura baissé sa garde, tu voles la clef.

\- ... Pardon ?


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, le monde des yokais était incroyablement calme. Le domaine de la kitsune à neuf queues était balayé par une légère brise que Tomoe appréciait tranquillement, assis dans le jardin intérieur. Il avait eu besoin de se retrouver seul quelques instants. Ce que son ami lui demandait était trop dur pour lui. Comment pouvait-il séduire quelqu'un qu'il détestait déjà ? Le renard n'était pas vraiment du genre à refuser les requêtes du Roi Démon mais là, c'était trop. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi il ne le faisait pas lui-même ? Il fallait toujours que ce soit lui qui fasse les basses besognes... Tomoe lâcha un lourd soupir quand soudain, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Dégainant le katana qui était à sa ceinture, il se retourna brusquement, pointant sa lame vers le cou de la personne qui avait osé le déranger. À sa grande surprise, il vit qu'il s'agissait de Kuroe. La jeune femme était de nouveau sous forme humaine, habillée du kimono blanc de la veille. Immédiatement, son regard se posa sur la clé de cristal à son cou.

\- Et bien, est-ce une façon de traiter son hôte ?

Sans répondre, le renard lâcha un simple grognement avant de ranger son arme, se mettant debout en époussetant ses habits. Dès le matin, il fallait qu'il soit importuné par cette femme. Tomoe se tourna ensuite vers elle, montrant clairement à quel point il n'appréciait pas sa présence à ses côtés. Cependant, son interlocutrice gardait un sourire permanent. Son regard doré semblait cacher tout un tas de mystères que le kitsune, malgré lui, était curieux de connaître.

\- Vous n'aviez pas à vous glisser derrière moi sans rien dire. J'aurais pu vous trancher la tête.

\- Oh ? Mais c'est qu'aujourd'hui tu me montres enfin un peu de respect. Il me semblait qu'hier, je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une "sale humaine".

\- Les choses ont changé.

Tomoe se mit alors à marcher dans les jardins afin de s'éloigner d'elle. Il ne voulait plus être troublé par cette femme qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler sa bêtise. D'ailleurs, cette dernière se mit à le suivre en silence. Même si elle était derrière lui, il pouvait tout de suite deviner qu'elle souriait, amusée par son comportement. Le renard serra simplement les poings en essayant de se concentrer sur le vent qui faisait voler ses cheveux d'argents en arrière. Maintenant qu'il regardait plus attentivement, ce lieu était vraiment magnifique. Il réunissait tout un tas d'espèces de plantes, rendant un résultat harmonieux et apaisant. De plus, les énormes cerisiers que l'on pouvait apercevoir au dessus de la muraille du temple donnait l'impression d'être dans un cocon. Subitement, le kitsune s'arrêta.

\- Êtes-vous une seule fois sortie de ce lieu ?

Alors qu'il attendait une réponse, celle-ci ne vint pas. Fronçant les sourcils, il se tourna vers Kuroe qui regardait au loin, le regard dans le vague alors que pour une fois, son sourire n'était pas présent sur son visage. C'était un visage presque triste et mélancolique alors que son regard doré si pétillant était maintenant éteint. En se rendant compte que l'homme la regardait, la jeune femme secoua la tête afin de se remettre les idées en place, puis reprit son sourire habituel.

\- Je ne vais pas importuner mon invité avec des histoires aussi soporifiques que les miennes, voyons.

Maintenant, Tomoe en était sûr. Ce sourire n'était qu'une façade, un masque, afin d'éloigner les gens un peu trop sûr d'eux. Elle voulait les éloigner d'elle afin de leur fermer son coeur. Mais pour quelle raison était-elle si prudente, si renfermée ? Alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui pour continuer de marcher, le renard eut un sourire en coin. Au final, cette mission de séduction pourrait s'avérer intéressante. Un nouveau défi s'offrait à lui et il ne comptait pas le refuser. Il comptait extraire chaque secret de cette femme et les révéler au grand jour afin de la détruire, anéantir complètement son existence. Puis finalement, le Roi Démon la tuerait alors qu'elle sombrerait dans le désespoir. Oui c'était un plan parfait. Et amusant. Effaçant son sourire, il se mit à la suivre d'un pas lent. Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, Kuroe s'arrêta puis se tourna vers Tomoe, un sourcil haussé et un air malicieux sur le visage.

\- Et bien ? Tu ne voulais pas de ma présence il y a quelques instants et maintenant, tu te mets à me suivre ?

\- Je me suis dis que finalement vous pourriez vous avérer intéressante.

Tomoe eut alors un sourire de prédateur qui figea quelques instants la jeune femme qui le fixait de ses yeux dorés. Un frisson parcourut son corps et durant quelques secondes, elle se sentit aussi vulnérable qu'un insecte. Cependant, elle se reprit rapidement avant de se tourner complètement vers lui avec un sourire. Il était absolument hors de question de montrer une telle faiblesse devant un inconnu.

\- Je ne peux pas te contredire sur ce point, commenta Kuroe.

Par la suite, elle s'approcha de lui et prit entre ses doigts une mèche argentée de Tomoe, la faisant glisser dans sa main en l'observant. Le renard ne cilla pas, la regardant simplement faire. Oui c'était ça... Il fallait qu'elle se rapproche de lui, il fallait qu'il la laisse venir à lui avant que le piège ne se referme. Il avait totalement confiance en ses capacités, et à l'évidence, il savait exactement comment il allait s'y prendre. La kitsune lâcha alors la mèche de son interlocuteur avant de le regarder avec un sourire.

\- Je vais devoir te laisser. J'ai à faire.

Subitement, le corps de Kuroe prit feu et disparut. Tomoe avait écarquillé les yeux tellement cela l'avait surpris. Il fixa la place où se trouvait la jeune femme quelque instants auparavant, puis se mit à sourire de nouveau. Oui... Cela allait être très intéressant.

Kuroe ré-apparut dans ses quartiers. La chambre était sublime, remplie de trésors et d'objets de valeur. Au milieu de celle-ci l'attendait Kuni, assis avec un sourire aux lèvres. La queue du blond remua un peu en la voyant arriver alors que son regard était impatient.

\- Alors madame ? Que comptez-vous faire ?

Kuroe jeta un coup d'oeil à son serviteur, son sourire ayant disparu. C'était maintenant un visage froid et sans émotions qui s'offrait au kitsune qui lui, semblait de plus en plus enjoué en voyant sa maîtresse reprendre son attitude habituelle. La jeune femme quitta son kimono, le laissant traîner au sol, exposant ainsi son corps nu, alors qu'elle regardait l'extérieur par la fenêtre. Elle enroula une mèche de cheveu autour de son doigt alors qu'elle prenait une voix menaçante.

\- Il est évident que ces deux yokais ne sont pas là pour une visite de courtoisie.

\- J'ai surpris une de leur conversation, Dame Kuroe. Ils prévoient de vous séduire afin de voler la clé d'Inari.

La kitsune haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Kuni qui la regardait. Son serviteur ne prêtait absolument aucune attention au corps de sa maîtresse, qui avait pourtant une peau de porcelaine qui faisait des envieux. Kuroe eut subitement un sourire en coin alors qu'elle plissait ses yeux dorés, s'approchant du blond avant de s'accroupir près de lui, passant ses doigts sur sa joue.

\- Tu as fait du bon travail mon Kuni. Me séduire hein ? Et bien nous allons voir qui gagnera ce petit jeu en premier.

Subitement, ses oreilles et ses neuf queues de renard apparurent alors qu'elle se redressait de toutes sa hauteur. Ses nombreuses queues ondulaient, comme dotées de vie elles-même, alors que Kuroe passait sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Le premier qui tombe amoureux a perdu n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il est évident que vous gagnerez, Dame Kuroe, ricana Kuni.

\- En effet. Et une fois que ce chiot tombera dans mes bras...

\- Vous le briserez telle une brindille dans vos griffes, finit le blond avec un regard fou.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain matin, Tomoe et le Roi Démon allèrent à la salle de banquet afin de prendre un petit-déjeuner préparé par les domestiques masqués du domaine. Les deux yokais s'installèrent tranquillement. La veille, ils avaient une conversation des plus intéressantes. Tomoe avait finalement accepté la proposition de son ami qui consistait à séduire la maîtresse de ce domaine, Kuroe. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait s'y prendre, mais il finirait pas réussir, à tout les coups. Il adorait les défis et comptait bien réussir celui-ci. Alors qu'il mangeait, toutes les servantes s'inclinèrent au sol, le front plaqué contre le parquet. Kuroe apparut alors, ses neuf queues noires ondulant avec grâce alors qu'elle s'avançait avec un sourire.

\- Bonne appétit à vous.

\- Merci, Dame Kuroe. Vos domestiques sont très compétents, fit le Roi Démon dans une évidente tentative de l'amadouer.

\- Je suis bien heureuse de l'apprendre.

La maîtresse des lieux s'installa à sa place alors qu'on lui servait son petit-déjeuner. Kuni était debout à ses côtés, les mains derrière le dos et son habituel sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Ce renard ne plaisait pas du tout à Tomoe. Il trouvait son air suffisant à vomir. Alors qu'il tentait d'ignorer le blond, Kuroe se mit alors à parler en regardant ses deux invités avec un sourire aimable.

\- Au fait, j'avais pensé que nous pourrions aller faire un tour sur le domaine, vous ne pensez pas ?

\- Je suis assez fatigué par mon voyage mais allez-y avec Tomoe. Il se fera une joie de vous accompagner.

La kitsune tourna son regard vers Tomoe, en attente d'une réponse. Ce dernier aperçut dans son regard une lueur amusée, comme si elle savait déjà la réponse qui allait franchir ses lèvres. Il plissa doucement les yeux mais seul un sourire éclaira son visage.

\- Je me ferais un plaisir de vous accompagner.

\- Bien. C'est ce que je voulais entendre.

Kuroe hocha doucement la tête puis finit rapidement son petit-déjeuner. Avec élégance, elle se mit debout puis se tournait vers le yokai aux cheveux argentés avec un sourire en coin, semblant assez impatiente à la vue de cette petite balade en tête à tête. Kuni souriait également: décidément, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de faire le malin en présence de leurs deux invités.

\- Sur ce. Kuni viendra vous chercher.

Sans attendre, la kitsune traversa le rideau rouge pour retourner dans ses appartements, suivie du blond. Tomoe ne put s'empêcher de le foudroyer du regard. Une fois que sa maîtresse serait morte, il allait personnellement se charger de lui. Les autres kitsunes ne l'intéressaient pas, il les laissait au Roi Démon.

Ce fut dans l'après-midi que Kuni vint chercher Tomoe dans ses appartements. Il l'avait alors guidé à l'entrée du temple où attendait Kuroe. La kitsune était de nouveau habillée de son kimono blanc, alors qu'elle parlait avec le garde de la porte. Ce dernier avait la tête baissée et hochait la tête d'un air entendu, ayant un profond respect pour la femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Tomoe ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Kuroe avait de l'autorité sur ces terres. Finalement, le Roi Démon avait été drôlement avisé pour choisir la voix diplomatique. Il ne saurait dire ce qu'il serait advenu d'eux s'ils avaient décidé d'attaquer de front... Lentement, Tomoe s'avança vers la kitsune, maquillant son visage d'un sourire qu'il voulait presque séducteur.

\- Dame Kuroe, vous êtes prête à ce que je vois.

La femme se tournait vers lui, le jaugeant de son regard doré qui le troublait autant. Il avait remarqué que quasiment personne dans ce temple n'osait la regarder dans les yeux. Mais lui, il ne comptait pas du tout faire partie de ces gens là. Il avait l'intuition que cette yokai aimait les hommes avec du caractère. C'était parfaitement ce qu'il avait. Finalement, la maîtresse des lieux lui adressa un sourire avant d'hocher la tête.

\- En effet. Suivez-moi.

Sans attendre une seule seconde, elle s'éloigna, se mettant à marcher vers la forêt de cerisiers d'un pas tranquille. Tomoe remarqua que même sans gardes, sans être dans son temple, elle ne semblait pas du tout méfiante et inquiète. Il ne l'effrayait donc pas du tout... Le renard eut un sourire presque mauvais dans son dos: cela tombait bien, lui non plus n'avait pas peur. Il était même plutôt excité d'être en sa présence, à la perspéctive du défi qui l'attendait. Tout se déroulait comme il le voyait. Tant qu'ils avaient des moments en tête à tête, rien ne serait plus facile de la séduire. Alors qu'ils s'étaient enfoncés dans la forêt de cerisiers, Tomoe s'accorda un moment pour regarder le paysage qui était tout simplement à couper le souffle. C'était comme si le yokai se retrouvait dans un cocon rosé, ses joues étant caressées par des pétales. Ses joues... caressées... ? Soudainement, il écarquillait les yeux. Kuroe baladait le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue. Elle était étonnament proche. Par réflexe il reculait tandis que ses oreilles se plaquaient en arrière. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce qu'elle fasse le premier pas ! La kitsune eut un rire amusé alors qu'elle plissait ses yeux aux pupilles soudainement fendues, dévoilant à Tomoe qu'elle demeurait, malgré sa forme humaine, un dangereux démon.

\- Oh... Le kitsune serait-il un être sensible ?

Tomoe en avait le souffle coupé. Coupé par l'humiliation. Il serrait brièvement les poings ainsi que les dents, même si son esprit lui hurlait de reprendre rapidement son calme. Kuroe l'observait attentivement, décriptant chacun de ses mouvements. Cette femme était affreusement perturbante. Lentement, l'homme aux cheveux argentés souriait doucement, la fixant avec intensité. Lui aussi savait mettre les gens mal à l'aise. Il put en voir les premiers effets lorsqu'il vit Kuroe écarquiller imperceptiblement les yeux.

\- Cela doit être votre charme, dame Kuroe.


End file.
